


give me what I need (like water to the seed)

by cicak



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Finn, Dirty Talk, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poe Dameron is a good lover, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicak/pseuds/cicak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe has a lot of opinions about things, but the most important one for him, the one he dwells upon for hours upon hours in long meetings, is that the first time Finn bottoms it should be this glorious, sensual experience that will leave him lost for words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me what I need (like water to the seed)

Poe has a lot of opinions about things, but the most important one for him, the one he dwells upon for hours upon hours in long meetings, is that the first time Finn bottoms it should be this glorious, sensual experience that will leave him lost for words and painting Poe’s abs with spunk just from the sheer sensation of Poe’s dick inside him. 

This is not what happens.

Part of the reason is that their sex life, while good, has not been carefully airbrushed like in the good type of romantic holoporn. Which is fine, Poe likes sex to be real. He doesn’t want to pretend that he’s an oiled twink who never eats, or that Finn doesn’t have a dick that is honestly sometimes just a little too much for him without twenty minutes of breathing exercises and an embarrassing amount of lube, and you know, most of their sex is mutually satisfying combinations of frotwanksuckrub, which is fine. Really, more than fine. He’s not as young as he used to be. 

Still, Poe once had one of those stupid romantic fucks that felt like it had been professionally lit, like they had an army of assistants to soothe away sore muscles, like lube was barely needed at all, where he came like a fucking fountain from just the press of a dick in his ass. He looks back on it fondly (far more than the one time when there were assistants and cameramen, but the least said about that the better).

Finn still has this thing, which is endearing, where he blushes whenever Poe tries to have an Adult Sex Talk with him. This then usually distracts Poe to the point where by the time he’s worked out what he wants to bring up his mouth is otherwise occupied and Finn has his hands in his hair really putting all that learning to good use, and then by the time he’s come, well, they’re both sleepy post-fuckers.

The first time he broaches the topic, Finn has spent half an hour wedging his huge dick into his ass with half the lube on D’Qar base, and just as Finn gets into the good rhythm, the one Poe really wishes he could see, that one that is so physical it should hurt but it really doesn’t, the really great undulations of his powerful hips that Poe can only take because he’s lying on his side and bracing himself against the wall, Poe’s stupid brain decides to pipe up.

“Finn, buddy, god, one day I’m gonna fuck you like this, gonna show you how good it is, gonna get all up in your ass and never leave -”

Finn bites his shoulder in a way that really doesn’t hold back the roar, suddenly coming with a ferocity Poe hasn’t heard for weeks at this rate.

Finn pulls out a bit too fast, and rolls Poe over, so he’s underneath him, his eyes bright and feverish. “Yes!” he nearly shouts, seemingly very excited about this, and then slides down and swallows Poe’s dick down like cold water on a hot day.

It becomes Poe’s favourite thing for a few days to whisper filth into Finn’s ear whenever they are together because that reaction doesn’t get any less enthused.

“Gonna get your ass slick with my tongue first, its gonna be so good babe, I’m gonna really take my time with you” he murmurs during a meeting, partly out of boredom but also out of curiosity, and Finn honest to god has to excuse himself and go wring one out in the bathrooms before he can concentrate. Poe pays for that later, in the best possible way.

They’re in the mess and Poe watches Finn watch him open up his bread roll and spread butter inside it with the heat of his fingertips, until Jess literally pours water over him and tells them to go fuck in private, please.

They do, and it’s spectacular. Really, you’d think Poe would have grown out of fucking behind the cargo boxes in the hangar but he really, really hasn’t, not with Finn hot and hard between his thighs, grunting with each thrust, his teeth in Poe’s shoulder and his big hands wrapped round Poe’s dick and jacking him until he comes all along the pending shipments.

But for all he’s been winding Finn up, it’s a week later and he still hasn’t done it. It’s still in that fun! sexy! place where it’s all fantasy and no reality and Poe is kind of apprehensive. 

Okay, he’s scared. And a coward.

Thankfully, for Poe Dameron, and the galaxy at large (but especially Poe Dameron), Finn is not a coward.

There’s no indication that Poe had gone too far, until he had. In fact, Poe had been thinking all morning shift about what, exactly, he was going to whisper to Finn over lunch, but when he gets to the mess hall, sits down, and leans over and says “I’d bend you over this table, in front of everyone-” Finn just stands straight up. He’s tall, especially when Poe is seated, and his face is as close to scary as Finn can get. He looks furious, and Poe is suddenly terrified that he’s ruined everything. He fumbles his tray away, and stands up, and Finn says “I need to speak to you in private” and walks off, without even checking that Poe is following.

Finn walks fast and efficiently through the base until he reaches Poe’s room, and lets himself inside. When Poe enters, a few moments later, Finn grabs him and kisses him, wide mouthed and absolutely _desperate_. “Please” he begs, his voice breaking, “please, stop teasing me and fuck me, please, I can’t take it any longer.”

This...wasn’t what Poe expected, but he can definitely work with it.

“Hey, hey, love, buddy, beautiful, that I can do, okay? Just calm yourself down, breathe. Tonight…”

“No” Finn growls. “Now.” 

Poe has no meetings that afternoon, only a late afternoon supervised recertification of one of the junior pilots, but he could be flying another starkiller mission and he still wouldn’t be able to say no to the noise that Finn makes, his grasping hands, his sheer, greedy need.

He nods. “Okay. Let’s do this.”

They get naked quickly, efficiently, and the bed welcomes them like old friends. The covers are soft, well laundered, and dark. The strong summer sunshine streams in through the window and makes the whole thing feel illicit. 

They kiss for a long minute, and then Poe gets to work. 

He kisses down, slowly, ever so slowly, around Finn’s rosy nipples, down his washboard abs, over the crease of his pelvis, to where his dick is lying against his belly, balls high and tight, and continues, until he gets his tongue beneath his balls to the smooth skin there, and presses as hard as he can with what he has. 

He wants Finn to get used to it before he eats him out, but Finn is way ahead of him. He grabs his knees and pulls his pelvis up, presenting himself and well, Poe isn’t going to get an invitation like that all too often.

He doesn’t spend time teasing, instead goes for functional, and uses his lips and tongue to massage the tight, tight muscles into softness. Finn is moaning above him, and its really, really good, why did he wait so long to do this? 

A heavy thing hits his shoulder and he pulls back in alarm. The lube bottle is half full, still a little tacky with dried residue from sticky fingers, and Finn is staring at him, breathing hard, all but shouting at him to get on with it.

Poe hates the rigamarole of fingers by inexperienced tops, and he knows how to make it good, how to make the act of opening someone up as intimate as fucking, as pleasurable, as good as it can possibly be, but if he’s a little sloppy this time, pressing his short fingers in a little harder than he normally would, he justifies it by the sounds Finn is making, the way he is nearly begging Poe to fuck him, to get over himself, that he’s ready, that he’s been ready for weeks. 

Poe pulls his fingers out, coats his dick, and slides up and takes Finn’s jaw in his hand, holds his sweet, smart mouth still. 

“Hey, I’m gonna fuck you, okay? But I’m gonna do it right, and so if you want a bad fuck, by all means, push me, but you need to trust me that I am going as fast as I can, and that it will all be fucking worth it in a few minutes. Okay? You got that?”

Finn nods, and Poe responds by putting three wet, soaking fingers back inside him and fucks him open, once, twice, three times to make a point. The noise is incredible, almost echoing in the room, with the panting noises they’re both making, the smacking of wet lips and dry mouths, nothing more serious than sex.

When Finn’s ass is doing the shouting rather than his smart, smart mouth, Poe slides back up, and kisses him hard and deep, and arranges Finn’s limbs around him, and there’s this moment when the head of his dick makes contact with the slick wetness of Finn’s prepared ass, and Poe has to close his eyes and imagine engine schematics for a moment.

The moment he presses in, he thinks that Finn is about to change his mind, or give him directions, but then there’s that moment, right there, right then, when Finn gets it, understands what all the cooing and the tongue and the fingers and the lube was all about, and Poe’s dick slides in, all the way, at a perfect goddamn angle to light Finn’s nerves up like the Starkiller exploding, and his eyes go wide and his fingers grasp at nothing and Poe thinks yes - I wouldn’t replace this moment for anything.

From the outside it probably looks like an unremarkable fuck, but the best fucks aren’t athletic feats that give pleasure to the viewer, pornography, at its heart, isn’t about fucking. They’re pressed so close, chest to chest, and Poe can feel the minute twitches of Finn’s dick when he gets his small, considered thrusts just right. Finn is breathing shallow breaths, and has his tongue in Poe’s ear in a way that he knows drives him to the absolute edge and it’s a full sensory experience, this beautiful, transitory few minutes of Poe Dameron’s life. His legs are shaking with the effort of keeping steady, and god, he can feel the change, the whole fucking cycle of Finn’s orgasm as it starts as an idea, a whisper, and builds through his whole body like the priming of a weapon. Poe gets his hand between them, gets his hand on Finn’s huge, weeping, angry looking dick, and rubs his thumb over the head as he tilts his hips just as he’s deduced is the right angle, rubs against Finn’s insides in just the right way, and oh, he swears he can feel each pump, each spasm, each involuntary (but willingly given) squeeze like the best massage from the filthiest whore on Coruscant, the happiest fucking ending he’s ever felt. 

He holds it together through Finn’s orgasm, but it’s a close thing. He makes these micro thrusts, just enough to worry the ridge of Finn’s prostate against the sensitive head of his dick like he knows feels amazing when he’s in that position, and then when Finn’s eyes snap open as he comes out of it and he smiles that beautiful, wide smile, that’s all it takes, and Poe sobs his orgasm as a wet, messy kiss into Finn’s mouth, his hips jerking, all finesse forgotten.

They sleep, dozing in the sunshine, and it takes a long time before Poe can bring himself to pull himself all the way out, but when he does, it isn’t for very long.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear each thing I write in this fandom is the filthiest thing I've ever written. Anyway, there has been a huge lack of Bottom!Finn in my writing and that really needed to be resolved.
> 
> Lets be friends. Come hang with me on [my tumblr](http://cicaklah.tumblr.com) where I probably post too many selfies.


End file.
